


Never a rose without thorns

by emilyisnotmyname



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Because you can't stop me, M/M, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, i'll add more tags as they become relevant :), sun works at a flower shop, this is a pmmm au so fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyisnotmyname/pseuds/emilyisnotmyname
Summary: Alright, I've had this AU cooking in my brain for a while now, but in case your not familiar with the pmmm storyline, heres a quick briefing!- Magical fellas become magical by signing a contract with Lacktwo, who grants them one wish of any scale so that they'll fight off witches.- Soul gems are created whenever a person becomes magical, and they allow magical fellas to use their weapons and be more durable.- witches live in labyrinths, which are like little pocket dimensions that appear in the world. witches can also 'mark' humans and feed off of their despair and general bad feelings, until they eventually die. when witches die, they sometimes drop grief seeds, which allow Magical fellas to purify their soul gems and use magic!With that being said, I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, Sun/X (Pokemon)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. An angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I've had this AU cooking in my brain for a while now, but in case your not familiar with the pmmm storyline, heres a quick briefing!
> 
> \- Magical fellas become magical by signing a contract with Lacktwo, who grants them one wish of any scale so that they'll fight off witches.  
> \- Soul gems are created whenever a person becomes magical, and they allow magical fellas to use their weapons and be more durable.  
> \- witches live in labyrinths, which are like little pocket dimensions that appear in the world. witches can also 'mark' humans and feed off of their despair and general bad feelings, until they eventually die. when witches die, they sometimes drop grief seeds, which allow Magical fellas to purify their soul gems and use magic!
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy! :)

It was a wonderful night. The subtle glow from the lamplight casted ominous shadows along the streets, attempting to fill in for the moon that had hidden its soft and sweet glow from the town with thick clouds. It was around midnight, and everyone was asleep, save for a young boy of 13 called X, who had been glaring at the shapes in his room, trying to bite back his emotions after failing to fall asleep for the past several hours. 

It was another fight. The same old same old that had been gnawing at his conscious for the entire time that he had been living with his childhood friend. 

_“Why don’t you come down to eat?”_

_“Why don’t you come out of your room?”_

_“Why don’t you come to school?” ___

__They were all fair complaints he heard from Y and her mother at least once a day. They were wonderful really, bringing him in instead of leaving him to the horrid foster care system after the cruel death of his parents, but he just couldn’t. Some days were better than others, but they only seemed to be getting worse._ _

__No matter where he went, or what he did, there were those stares, and worse yet, the whispers that seemed to echo in his mind. He was the prodigy of Vaniville Town, and some days, he couldn’t even bring himself to face its people. What a joke._ _

__But the last straw hit his back today. Y had invited him to do something or the other, and X could hear the frustration and resentment in her voice whenever she spoke to him. She was literally and figuratively speaking to a wall, so he didn’t blame her._ _

__But when he turned her down, he heard her footsteps turn away, and then he heard her growl out, “Why can’t you just be normal?”_ _

__He shook the memory and the surge of hurt that came with it, and hissed out, “Lacktwo! Where are you?” That boy always seemed to be one with the night, emerging from the shadows whenever he pleased, usually dropping in on X at least once a week, reminding him of the impossible choice, the oppourtunity, that always hung heavy in the back of his head. But now, that choice had been soundly made._ _

__Sure enough, the window next to his room opened, and a figure hopped in. Not minding the fact that his room was on the second floor in the slightest, Lacktwo was wearing a smug smile, probably delighted in the fact that he had been summoned._ _

__“X, what a pleasant surprise.. I take it you’ve made your decision?” The brown-haired boy sat down on a swivel chair in his room, and leaned back, the chair letting out a long creak in protest of his actions._ _

__Eventually, X nodded, his mouth feeling dry and his head feeling unsure. But he had thought about this for too long, and had made his decision, for better or worse. He took a deep inhale, knowing that there was no way he could take this back, but wanting so badly for something to change in his life. He didn’t want to be a burden anymore and he wanted so badly to be free again. “I wish I could be forgotten! I don’t want anyone to know who I am anymore!”_ _

__X’s body began to glow with a harsh light, overpowering the gas-lamps outside and he felt overwhelming power coarse through his veins. He gasped, completely shaken with the power of his wish, and the feeling of something incredibly importantly seeping out of his skin, and collecting in front of him. Instinctively, he reached out to touch it, which cut the entire process off, leaving a subtle thrumming in his veins and a gem in his hand._ _

__“Congratulations, X. You have successfully become a magical boy, and have been erased from existence.”_ _

__~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~_ _

__“Ooh, sunflowers. Nice choice sir. Your total will be $8.75.” Sun smiled brightly at the customer, and hummed a little tune as he rang him up and shuffled the money into the register._ _

__Once the man left, Sun checked the time. “Just 15 minutes and I’ll be home!” He whispered with a fist pump. He hadn’t been home all day, and after a four hour shift he was craving nothing more than a quick dinner and a long rest._ _

__He decided he should start closing up the shop, and began doing his rounds of watering the plants. The little flower shop was right on the outskirts of Vaniville Town, and it was his main source of income. Almost everyday after school he could be found working, trying to purchase his grandfather's land left behind after he died. It was his dream, so of course he threw everything he had into it!_ _

__But it wasn’t all roses for him, it was quite exhausting being at school and working all day long. He sighed as he watered a small sapling. It was a thankless task, constantly working and working without a single break._ _

__What’s the point of all of it?_ _

__Sun felt himself zoning out, vision blurring a bit as he felt overwhelmingly hopeless. What was the point? His grandfather wasn’t even still alive to care, and his mom just wanted him to be happy, she didn’t seem to care much about it._ _

__Water spilled over the side of the pot as a small pink flower appeared on his neck, unbeknownst to him. It was just a marking, no larger than a penny on the side of his neck, the unmistakable mark of a witch._ _

__The world seemed to sway around him, and he suddenly found himself in a forest. Sun felt a bit panicky at the prospect that the entire world had transformed around him, but he was too lost to care._ _

__A towering beast slowly shifted towards him, walking on two legs and covered in mushrooms. It must have been the size of his house, absolutely massive in stature. The closer it came to him, the more feelings of hurt, hopelessness, weakness, betrayal, and despair intensified._ _

__“W-whats going on?” he mumbled, looking around at his fantastical and horrifying surroundings, shaking with terror as the beast loomed closer to him. It smiled at him, and despite his fear, he felt somewhat safer. That was until vines started to spring up around his feet, and the thing grinned maniacally and let out a shout of victory. “Someone! Anyone! HELP!” He screamed, expecting nothing of it. But he didn’t want to die like this, it was too cruel, too soon, so he would take any option possible to survive._ _

__The beast growled at that, and raised one of its massive paws to strike. Sun looked away, holding up his arms despite the fact that he would be crushed if one of them made contact. But instead of the crunch of his bones, or the sick sound of blood rushing from his body, he heard the hearty CLANG of metal meeting the creatures claws. Opening his eyes, he saw a…_ _

__A boy?_ _

__“What a disgusting thing you are. Picking on some helpless kid. I suppose it doesn’t matter much though, I’ll just have to finish you off!” The kid yelled, the shields on his arms just barely managing to hold back the beast. In addition to the silver and blue shields, he had a stunning dress on, with beautiful blue layers that flowed into each other seamlessly, as well as sapphire-colored high heeled boots. The dress fit tightly on the chest and torso, and extended up to his neck, where there was a small bow with an even smaller gem nestled in the middle of it. He looked angelic, with pitch-black hair and a flowing dress, not to mention the silver shields that almost resembled wings from certain angles._ _

__“Who..?” Sun muttered, but in an instant the boy jumped away from him, drawing the creature's gaze and attention far away from Sun. He failed to answer Sun’s question, but it was clear that he had more important priorities._ _

__The fight was a blur, but the boy deflected attacks with apparent ease, and jumped all around the monster. Eventually, the boy had an opening, and slammed the edge of the shield down on the creature's arm, slicing it clean off. The arm squelched as it hit the ground, filled to the brim with flowers and other plants._ _

__As quickly as it had appeared, the scene around him fizzled out and died with the creature, who let out one final battle cry as it perished. The other boy’s clothes transformed into something more fitting for a boy, that being a jacket and long pants as they returned from the other world. The boy seemed surprised by how fast the battle was over, and remarked, “Huh, that witch wasn’t nearly as powerful as I was hoping. It didn’t even drop a grief seed..” His gaze turned to Sun, who was still laying on the ground, utterly shocked._ _

__“Oh yeah. Are you alright? You seem fine..” He asked, leaning down a bit to take a look at Sun’s face after adjusting his bright red hat and sliding his black bangs out of his face. But for Sun, Everything blurring, and his sight was going dark at a concerning speed._ _

__The last words he muttered out before losing consciousness were, “You’re- You must be an angel, I’ve got an angel…haha.” Then, he promptly passed out on the floor of his shop, leaving a concerned X to try to figure out what to do with him._ _


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so late! I've been somewhat stressed with the Covid-19 bs that is currently happening, and I hope all of you are doing alright! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

After making sure that the collapsed boy in front of him was alright, and pointedly ignoring the blush from the angel comment, he rolled his eyes. “Just what I needed, now I have to deal with this.” He motioned towards the prone boy on the floor, not talking to anyone in particular, but finding no issue with whispering to himself in the dead of night. The only one around that might care is Lacktwo, but X was pretty sure that he didn’t know that X existed, which was exactly what he preferred. 

But that all wasn’t much concern, what was concerning was that the boy had passed out immediately after coming to face a witch. It wasn’t exactly uncommon as it was taxing emotionally and physically for normal people to even be near witches, but he wasn’t sure that anyone would find him for a while. According to the hours the flower shop had posted on the door, the shop was supposed to close right around now, and X wasn’t comfortable leaving a kid in a shop overnight, even if he was an employee.

X sighed as he came to terms with his only reasonable option. “Fine. I’ll take you home with me. I’m sure they won’t mind too much.” He murmured to the still asleep kid as he picked him up bridal style. It was the first way that came to his mind, and the easiest way he could think of. But even if it was relatively easy, X wasn’t strong in any sense of the word, so he transformed back into his magical boy clothes, so that he would have just a bit more strength. Oh, and the ability to jump across rooftops. X had had a long day and wanted to get home, could you really blame him?

After springing to the top of the flower shop, unconcerned for anyone seeing him, X proceeded to jump along to his temporary house. It was difficult, as he was carrying another person, but he managed to not lose his footing on the slippery singles of the houses he hopped upon. 

It only took a few minutes due to his increased speed and agility, and he quickly found himself at his temporary home. He wasn’t sure if the other two that had taken him in would be home, since it was currently prime time for hunting witches, but thankfully the door opened fairly quickly after he rang the doorbell. 

As expected, a man with spiky jet black hair opened the door before going back to whatever he was cooking, hardly sparing the boy a glance, and therefore not noticing the other boy in his arms. “X, you’re late. You know that you’re supposed to call one of us if you aren’t coming straight home.” the man scolded gently, as he stirred a pot on the stove.

“Yeah yeah, sorry. I found a witch and had to hunt it all over town. Didn’t have time to call.” X said, transforming out of his magical clothes and standing in the hallway, waiting for the other to notice. 

“Don’t ‘yeah yeah’ me, Green woulda had your head if he wasn’t out hunting right now.” He joked, and X rolled his eyes. He knew fully well that his senior didn’t think that he was old or strong enough to hunt witches, but X didn’t really care much. 

But eventually, the black haired man turned off the stove and moved the pot off of the burner, before turning towards X, and the kid in his arms. “X! Who is that, and why are they here?” 

“I have no idea, Red. As for why they’re here, he got caught up in a labyrinth and I didn’t want to leave him alone in a shop overnight. I killed that witch, by the way, no grief seed though.” X said matter-of-factly, stopping for a moment to think. “I don’t think he has any injuries. He probably just got overwhelmed, y’know. Plus, he saw me, so I’d rather not have him looking around for answers about what happened and just tell him.” He shifted the dark-blue haired boy in his arms, since they were getting sore.

Red thought for a moment. He had taken X as someone more like Green, who would’ve left the boy in that shop to avoid trouble for himself, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that he had done something like that, even if he disguised it as not wanting the other in his business. Red smiled, then thought for a moment. Although they had a guest room that X had taken up residence in, they didn’t have the space for another person. So he eventually said, “That's all fine, but what’re you going to do with him now?”

X frowned at that. He hadn’t really considered it, but it would be kinda rude to have him sleep on the couch, right? Afterall, the witch shouldn’t have even gotten to the flower shop to begin with, especially since it had been so weak. “He’ll sleep in my bed, and I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

Red was surprised again, but didn’t comment on it. “Alright, go put him up there quickly, because dinner’s almost ready and Green should be here any minute.” X nodded and complied, going up the stairs to his new room. He heard Green come in just as soon as he went outside, speak of the devil, and all that.

X laid the boy down on his bed, throwing a blanket overtop of him without much care. Afterall, dinner was about to be on the table, and he was absolutely starving, and he didn’t really want to deal with this kid anymore. After that, he rushed downstairs, 

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

Sun awoke to a stream of light through the window that seemed very intent of getting him out of bed, but he had much more important priorities, such as getting more sleep. He rolled over, and promptly fell out of bed.

“Huh?” He said very eloquently, sitting up and looking around the room and immediately noticing how different it was from his own. It was a neat and tidy room, with light purple walls and a white bookshelf on the other side of the room. The bed was neatly made, with a nice grey patterned bedspread and a bunch of pillows. The room didn’t look lived in, as there weren’t any pictures, or books on the shelves, and the room was clean to the point of being clinical, like a hotel. “Where in the world am I?”

“My room.” Sun startled at the noise and looked to the door, where a black haired boy with a red baseball cap on was walking in. He looked quite exhausted, with deep bags under his eyes and a pale complexion. The dark-haired boy seemed somewhat familiar, but Sun couldn’t put him finger on it. As if noticing Sun’s confusion, he explained. “After that witch got ahold of you, you passed out. I didn’t know where you lived or anything, and I didn’t wanna leave you there, so I brought you here.” 

“Oh.” Sun though for a moment, as if processing something. He remembered some sort of bear looking thing attacking him, and then this kid saving him, but it was all too fuzzy to really sort through at the moment. “Wait, who are you? How did you do all of those cool things last night? It was all like BOOM, and SHAPOW and all that, y’know?” He smiled excitedly, doing very exaggerated hand motions along with his description, not really being coherent but more so being loud.

“My names X. And if you wanna know so bad then why don’t you come downstairs, we’ll tell you all about it.” X walked out of the room and down the steps, thinking all the while. He was just concerned about telling too much to the boy or getting something wrong. And if they were planning on lying to him about magical boys then it would be easier if they all had the same story. Afterall, a wish was extremely compelling, but mostly not worth a lifetime of fighting monsters. Or at least, that was what Green had said. 

Sun was very intrigued by this whole thing, and didn’t wait for X to leave the room to get up and follow him. “Ooh, very mysterious, yeah? I can’t pull that off, I talk too much. But it works well for you! My name is Sun by the way.” 

“God you were much less annoying when you were asleep.” He muttered under his breath so that the other wouldn’t be able to hear. 

“Sun, Good morning!” Red shouted from the kitchen. “I guess its more like good noon, but that doesn’t have quite the same ring to it.”

“Good grief Red.” Green spoke into his cup of coffee as he poured over his reports. He had a meeting today and he didn’t want to be off his game. But before work, he had to deal with this kid that X had brought home. 

“These two are magical boys too, if you were curious.” X explained to Sun, before sitting down in a dining room chair and pulling one out for Sun to sit in next to him. 

Green knew that he didn’t have that much time before he had to be at work, so he calmly asked Sun from across the table. “I’m sure there's a lot more that you're curious about, so start asking.”


	3. Answers

Sun sat down at his chair, thinking about where in the world he should start with his questions. It felt like the impossible had happened ten times over that night, with the weird thing that had attacked him, and how X had saved him with magical shields and a skirt. He felt like he had a million questions for the three in front of him, but one came to the forefront of his mind. 

“How did X do all of that magic stuff back there? With the jumping and the shields and all of that?” Sun asked, clearly excited about the answer. Maybe he could get powers and stuff like that… Who knew?

“See this?” X held up an oval gem, a sapphire so clear it resembled the sky encrusted in a silver stand that circled around and around it, holding the crystal in place. “It's my soul gem. It lets me transform my clothes and summon my weapon.” As he spoke, his clothing changed to the sleeveless dress from the night before, the long dark blue skirt stopping with a grey hem just above his light blue heeled boots, and he summoned a small shield. 

“Whoaa, cool! So you two can do it too?” Sun pointed at Red and Green. 

“Of course we can, but it's a waste of energy, so we are not going to.” Green replied, while Red pouted, not wanting to lose a chance to show off. 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud, it's only a transformation, it’ll hardly need any energy.” The man's eyes sparkled while Green took a sip of his coffee, not acknowledging his partner. “Fine then! I’ll show you my form.” 

Red held out his soul gem in one hand, a red crystal encased in a gold stand, and scarlet energy pulsed around his clothing as they transformed. First, his hands shone with the brilliant color, encasing them in white gloves, one of them holding his soul gem in place with a golden outline. Then a vermillion dress wrapped around his skin, as well as a big bow which was fixed to a golden choker on his neck. Finally, high heeled boots completed the outfit, leaving Sun in slight awe of how flashy and cool the transformation was.

Green scoffed with a roll of his eyes at the display. “Of course you had to make it as flashy as possible.” 

“You can’t say anything about it, you didn’t even do your transformation.” Red shot back, mildly annoyed with his husband. “Anyways, shouldn’t you be leaving now?” 

Green’s head shot up as he realized the time. “Ahh, dammit. I’ll head out then. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” The man stood up with a start, kissed Red on the forehead, and rushed out of the door before Red could get another word in.

X sighed, wanting this to be over with. “Anymore questions then?” Sun nodded, causing X to reply. “Then go ahead..” The black haired boy sat down again after transforming back to his normal clothes, and started drumming his fingers on the table. Every moment that he spent here was one that he could be fighting witches, and he was acutely aware of all of the havoc they could be causing.

“Oh, what was that thing that attacked me back there?” Sun asked eagerly. It was like he had accidentally tapped into a whole other world, and he wanted to know all there was to know about it, even if his magical friend wasn’t too thrilled about elaborating. 

“That was a witch, and you got taken into its labyrinth, so that's why everything looked weird. You're really lucky it was weak, or it could’ve killed you.” X drawled out, much to Sun's shock. 

“That one was weak? It almost killed me anyway!” He shouted with wide eyes. It was true, if Sun had spent any more time in that labyrinth or whatever X called it, he was certain that he would have perished.

“Well, it didn’t, so I don’t know why you’re so worked up.” He boy said with a smirk, clearly amused by Sun’s extreme reactions. “And besides, that's why magical people are here, to kill those witches and protect the public from them.” 

Sun cocked his head thoughtfully. “That makes sense, I suppose. But I swear, if I end up dying to one of those things, I’m gonna be SO pissed at you guys!” the boy said, only half messing around. That got a laugh outta Red, and X looked down to hide his face with his bangs, not wanting to give Sun the satisfaction of laughing at his joke. 

“I don’t know, I might just leave you if you end up in a labyrinth again. It would be a lot quieter anyways.” X teased good-naturedly, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. It had been a while since he had had such an easygoing and light-hearted conversation with someone, but Sun was very fun to mess with. Even Y was always annoyed with him, not that she didn’t have a good reason to be, but it was fun to have a normal interaction with someone his age. 

“X! That's not funny!” Sun sputtered in shock while the magic users laughed, eventually causing him to join in. “Anyways, I still have another question.”

The other two looked at him from across the table, struggling to bite back their remaining chuckles as Sun asked, “Where did you get your powers, er, your soul gems from?” 

The easygoing air immediately died out, struck down as if Sun’s question had taken a knife to it. X and Red looked at each other, exchanging a conversation between the two of them wordlessly, as if debating what to tell him. 

Red cleared his throat, and then started, “Well-”

X cut him off by standing up, accidentally slamming his palms on the table with the motion, and looked straight into Sun’s eyes. “You can’t ever do it, ok? No matter what happens, it isn’t worth it! Promise, that you won’t make a wish.”

“X, what are you talking about?” Sun asked, genuinely concerned for the other boy, who was gritting his teeth, as if trying to brace against his past mistakes.

“What he's talking about, Sun, is that when you gain these magical powers, you get one singular wish in exchange for a soul gem.” Red sighed, and stood up to place a hand on X’s shoulder, before pushing him back into his chair and going to sit down himself. “And, when you have a soul gem, you sacrifice your chances of a normal life. Because, if you don’t fight witches every day to make sure that your soul gem stays pure, it’ll become corrupted, and you’ll die.” Red was surely continuing to speak, something along the lines of how X never knew about the consequences, but the boy in question didn’t hear it, too far in his own head to pay mind to the conversation.

X was looking down at the table, studying it while the other two spoke. He still wasn’t sure if he regretted his wish, maybe the effect of it hadn’t truly sunk in yet, but he was certain that Sun would if he made one. The kid was just so happy, as his name would suggest, a ray of sunshine, that he couldn’t imagine him having something that he absolutely needed enough to make a wish. However, he was startled out of his thoughts by something brushing his hand. X looked down to see that the other boy had grabbed it loosely, gently enough that he could pull away if he wanted to. He didn’t.

“I know this is kinda dumb coming from me, but uh,” Sun stuttered, clearly a bit embarrassed about what he was going to say, and the hand that was lightly resting on X’s. He was trying to comfort the other, and the gentle contact seemed like a good start. But what could possibly even serve as a comfort, after learning that X had essentially sold his soul for a wish, not that he knew what that wish was, and he wasn’t sure if it was his place to ask or not. “I’m sorry, that this is what happened to you. And Mr. Red and Mr. Green too but-”

“You don’t have to apologize, it wasn’t your fault.” X mumbled, his typically pale face flushing from the contact. “We’re the ones that made the choice anyways, now we’ve got to live with it. I just don’t want anyone else to fall for what I did.” Silence fell over the group for a moment, no one having anything else to add after the vulnerability that X shared.

Red cleared his throat abruptly, as if to try to break the tension. Sun immediately moved his hand back into his own lap, assuming that that was the reason that the man had made the noise. “I’m assuming that those are all of your questions? Because I’m sure that your parents are worried about where you went.” 

Sun’s eyes went wide. His mom was totally going to kill him for disappearing for the night. “You’re right! I gotta get home right now, but it was really fun to talk to you all!” 

X smiled a bit as he watched the other boy zip out of the house, with Red following him to the door to wish him a safe trip home. The black haired boy retreated to his room to prepare for his afternoon of fighting witches, and to think for a moment about Sun. Him grabbing his hand, it had to be a platonic gesture. Just a way to comfort him, or something like that. Whatever, X pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to think about that at the moment.

“Hey Sun! Can I talk to you for a moment?” The boy turned to see Red standing by the doorway.

“I mean, we just did, but sure.” He walked up to the older man, who seemed kind of sheepish or secretive about something. 

“Listen, I want to talk about X for a moment.” Sun blanched, thinking he was about to get an earful from him about holding X’s hand, before Red continued. “Well, he’s starting at a new school, Vaniville High, and I was wondering that if you go to that school as well, could you try to include him in your friend group? Or talk to him? He's not the most outgoing person, but you two seem to get along, so-”

Sun breathed out a sigh of relief, and then replied. “Sure, that wouldn’t be any trouble. And I go there, so I’ll try to introduce him to my friend group or something.” He was planning on talk to X more anyways, he seemed like a relatively nice guy, and like hell Sun was going to lose the chance to have a friend with magical powers.

Red grinned, “Thank you, and make sure you get home safe! Don’t keep your parents waiting!” he waved from the porch, before going inside.

“I will, thank you!” Sun smiled, and started the sprint back to his own house, not realizing that a certain brown-haired someone was watching from the top of a house nearby, a wry grin paying on his features as he slipped back into the shadows, content that he had found a new target to become a magical boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh how spooky huh?
> 
> Anywayys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the liitle bit of lightcross I managed to sprinkle in. There'll definitely be more next chapter though, so stay tuned for that ;)
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! You're all wonderful and again, stay safe!


End file.
